


7 Minutes In Heaven

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	7 Minutes In Heaven

Lui had proposed the idea with a wide grin, dimples clear as day and it was so obvious Nogla loved him that it hurt to look at. But it wasn’t like anyone else noticed, Brock had a knack for things like this. Which was why he broke into a grin to match Lui’s at the suggestion of truth or dare. Brock liked to consider himself somewhat of a matchmaker, so he was more than excited to put some plans into action.

They were an hour into it with barely any drinks and one final law established: no matter what, Tyler never turned down a dare. So when it came Brock’s turn, he broke into a huge grin. He knew for a fact Tyler liked Craig - being a trustworthy friend had it’s perks. “That grin is unsettling, Brock,” Tyler admits with a worried chuckle that Brock can’t help but laugh at. “Don’t worry about it, Wildcat. Truth or Dare?” He asks, grin growing wide enough to split his face when Tyler elects dare, against his better judgement.

Brock shifted, breaking into a tiny quiet giggle as he thought up a dare for Tyler. “How about 7 minutes in heaven?” He asks, one eyebrow raised and Tyler knew he was screwed. “With Craig,” Brock finishes, and Tyler’s face immediately contorts into a look of anger. He doesn’t say anything, just gives a pissed off sigh as he gets up and walks into the other room with Craig following behind him.

The closet was rather roomy, but that didn’t stop Tyler from getting much too close to Craig until he could feel the man’s breath. They didn’t intend for things to escalate, but all of a sudden Craig was tripping and before they knew it there he was straddling Tyler with his hands on the man’s chest. So Tyler just stared up at him in silence while Craig tried to figure out that strange look in his eyes.

Seven minutes turned into fifteen minutes, which easily melted into thirty when the rest of the group rather easily forgot about them thanks to a dare from Evan that quickly grabbed everyone’s attention. The reminder only came back when Brock went to get up and knocked over Tyler’s drink on accident. “Whose…oh, shit,” he mumbles under his breath, slipping away from the group to find out what had become of their friends.

He could hear Evan in the other room,“Damn it Brock, you spilled a drink!” But he couldn’t bother himself with that, instead quietly walking into the adjacent room in search of his friends.

The closet was rather easy to find, considering the house didn’t have many doors to begin with. So he approached slowly, unsure of what he’d find in the closet as he yanked the door open. His mind froze completely at the sight of Craig, completely bare, riding Tyler’s dick with his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Tyler didn’t notice him either, hands too preoccupied with Craig’s hips and eyes too busy watching Craig’s every move, soaking up the sight of him as though it was the single greatest thing in the world. The loud moans coming from Tyler that seemed like they should be reserved for Craig’s ears alone that made Brock wonder how they hadn’t been caught earlier, how Tyler’s hands would wander over Craig’s body in a way that made Tyler seem so uncharacteristically soft and loving. It almost made him long for someone to love him the way Tyler so clearly loved Craig.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there completely frozen in some mix of terror and confusion, but he snapped out of it at Craig’s quiet, breathy gasp of,“T-Tyler, fuck,” that hinted how close to the brink of euphoria he was that had Brock slamming the door shut and running into the other room. He didn’t stop until he smacked right into Evan’s chest, feeling strong, warm arms wrap around him and a soft, worried voice asking what was wrong. And he wasn’t all that sure Evan wanted to know.


End file.
